Bloody Love
by Aaaaaye
Summary: Oh tidak! Ayah dan ibu akan tancap gas! Gimana nih? Masa aku ditinggal sendiri di rumah yang akan dijual!  Reading and Review?


Persona 3

Characters: Minato Arisato, Junpei Iori, Yukari Takeba and ….?.?...

Pairing: Minato x ?

**000000000000000000**

I want everything you have…

I want your body….soul…even your love….

Why don't you give me one?

I couldn't stand up without the one of them…..

I can't live without your body…

I can't breathe without your soul…

Every day that I passed like **HELL** without your** LOVE**!

GIVE ME YOUR **LOVE** OR THIS **LITTLE BOY** WILL DIE!

**CAN YOU HEAR ME**!

Bloody Love

Cahaya bulan menelan pandanganku secara perlahan. Secercah cahaya dari sebuah lilin yang terletak di atas meja pun tak dapat menuntunku pergi tuk menjauhi tempat itu. Terlalu gelap, aku telah dibutakan oleh kegelapan ini.

Perlahan demi perlahan aku menapak kakiku untuk pergi. Kupaksakan diriku yang lemah ini dituntun oleh insting ku yang tak dapat diandalkan sama sekali. Aku merogohkan saku jaketku, berharap hp yang tengah kumiliki dapat memberitahu ibu kalau aku terjebak di atap rumah.

Tapi sepertinya Dewi Fortuna lebih suka aku susah… disaat genting begini hpku malah tertidur karena habis baterai. Ingin sekali aku membenturkan kepalaku ke tembok terdekat akibat kecerobohanku yang lupa men-charge hp yang habis kupakai untuk berperang di facebook. Kau bodoh, Minato! Bodoh, baka dan stupid!

"Minato! Minato! Kamu dimana,Nak! Cepat bergegas! Ayah dan Ibu sudah menunggu di bawah!"

Oh tidak! Ayah dan ibu akan tancap gas! Gimana nih! Masa aku ditinggal sendiri di rumah yang akan dijual! Nanti aku tinggal dimana! Dapat uang jajan dari siapa! Mendapat fasilitas pendidikan dari tanggung jawab siapa! Mati aku….!

Aku pun langsung ngacir sampai membentur tembok. Sakit banget! Benar-benar sakit yang tak tertahankan! Tapi aku tak boleh meneteskan air mata. Ada banyak hal yang harus kuselesaikan daripada menangis nggak guna! Aku harus nyari jalan keluar!

Selagi aku bergelisah ria di atap, di depan taman yang cukup luas, terlihat kedua orang tuaku sedang menunggu dengan wajah monster.

"Minato kemana sih! Disuruh berkemas pakaian kok lama banget sampai se jam! Emang sankin banyaknya baju yang harus ia lipat dia jadi gempor!" Keluh ayah seraya menyeruput kopi yang di sediakan ibu "Pokoknya kalau ntar dia nongol! Gue tinju dia pakai jenggot gue!"

Mendengar ocehan ayah, ibu hanya tersenyum menahan tawa "Sudahlah, Ayah… Minato pasti akan turun kok…" ucapnya sembari membelai rambut ayah. Ayah cuma senyam-senyum sendiri, merasa dimanja-manjain sama ibu.

"Ayah! Ibu! Maaf nih, aku telat!" Teriakku menghampiri mereka. Benjol-benjol tampak jelas dari wajahku akibat terlalu banyak membentur benda-benda keras. Tas yang ku rangkul memberatkan punggungku, aku tak dapat berlari cepat tuk mendekati mereka.

Ibu tersenyum manis "Jangan paksakan dirimu untuk berlari secepat itu jika membawa beban seberat ini dong, sayang" Saran ibu ketika aku berdiri di depannya. Ia megelus pipiku, rona merah di pipiku pun keluar sangat padam. Apalagi tampilan benjolku ini, aku jadi semakin malu ketika Ibu menyentuhnya "M-maaf kan Minato ya,bu. ….Tadi di atap sangat gelap….. Minato sulit menyusul Ibu kebawah"

"Diam lu anak manja! Jangan sampai gigiku yang indah menggigit orang sepertimu!" Oceh Ayahku seraya menarik-narik jaketku untuk segera naik ke mobil. Aku mengerang kesakitan. Kulihat ibu bukannya melerai ayah, malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Duh… ibu… seharusnya aku yang anakmu ini dibela dong…

"Baiklah! Ayo kita berangkat! Yahoooooo!" Sorak ayah senang banget.

"Yahoooooooooooooo!" Sahut aku dan Ibu bersamaan kayak lagi pengajian.

Jujur, aku senang pindah dari rumah kumuh itu. Bukan karena tidak nyaman tinggal disana.. tetapi karena aku tak punya teman…

"semoga di rumah yang nanti kutempati dapat membawaku bertemu dengan seseorang yang disebut teman…." Batinku seraya melirik kearah langit. Kuambil selimut yang kubawa dan lalu tidur menunggu rumah yang sudah menungguku di depan mata.

"Ya…semoga saja….."

_You never know who will wait you there…_

_You will cry… bleed…and die…._

_Don't regret this…_

_Die….._

I can't wait for you

I** miss** you so **badly**

I want to hug you tightly

I will never let you go again

I will **smile **for **waiting your coming here**….hihihi…

**To be continued….**

Author: Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Gaje dan nggak ada tegangnya sama sekali ya! Sok2 bahasa inggris pula! Aaaaaye kan nggak pandai bahasa inggris! Apakah tulisan sederhana ini bisa berubah ya?

Jika ada salah kata, tolong maafkan aaaaaye…-_- Reading and review? :D


End file.
